The End of the Paolas
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Kelly got some shocking news about the Paola Family, and Motiti confirmed its authenticity. So... is everything coming to an end? Objective Attend the Civic Gathering: 0/1 Rewards EXP +179 500 Diamond +50 Tousled Hair x1 Spring White Stockings x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Linglan titled "Linglan's Letter" that reads: :Lady, are you celebrating now? The matter of the Curing Hall was a little troublesome, but was finally settled. You should be relieved now. But you were quite bold. Ah - I'm not talking about you being attacked. There is no need to make a fuss about the attack. But you let that Barris go to the ball with you! Talk to me if you are free someday. Does he even call it a sin when he sees a dirty spoon? Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Miss Kelly, is that true? Kelly: Absolutely true! Hold the cup steady. Do you want to scald your servant!? Magda: ... (Put the cup straight) Don't make fun of me, Miss Kelly. I just think... They are nobles, for better or for worse. Kelly: Huh... nobles. What is the noble? Will the noble be distingue, pure, upright and virtuous? Magda: I... Kelly: A little ball can hold countless ambitions, desires, hypocrisy, panic and cover-up... Beyond the ball, where the lights don't shine, there are more secrets than I can imagine! Magda: (What she said makes sense...) Kelly: The Paola was almost stripped of their noble title because of the usury scandal, and then they kept silent for some time. Unexpectedly, they still don't restrain themselves now! Magda: So it was because they don't have any money that they're eager to sell their lands... Kelly: How could they cherish... the wealth they have lavished on others? Kelly: It's more of a hole than a crisis! Alas! Just let the Lords in the Ministry of Justice check together! Magda: Lady Kelly, you're so cool! Kelly: I don't think anyone will claim themselves as friends of such a notorious family. Magda: It's not easy for Lady Kelly to find out these. Try the icing hazelnut cakes, the new product of Bunny Pie Shop. I like it very much. Kelly: Well... one more bite of dessert and I'm leaving. I have 18 more invitations to attend! Gossip is something that the more people know, the better, ahhh! Story Chat 2 Magda: You look... a little excited today. Barris: Do I? Magda: Did Motiti's intelligence work? Barris: Um... — Lady B: Alas, did you see it? Lady A: It didn't occur to me that the Paola is getting lower... and lower... Lady B: They acquired the title of noble by dishonest means... I heard that they were in a slum before they became rich... Lady A: Oh, really? I never heard that before. Tell me about it. Lady B: Nothing to tell you! People from the Ministry of Justice and the Property Management Department have arrived at the Paola house. Now they should be counting assets and gathering evidence... The name of Paola will disappear from Finsel tomorrow! Lady A: Mm, it's a pity that Lady Paola is a beauty... Lady B: A beauty? Ha, now who doesn't know about her family scandal... Lady A: Look, who is that! Lady B: Lady Paola! How did she come in? No one without an invitation could... Lady A: Look at her dishevelled hair, she's probably crazy! Let's stay away! Lady B: God! She is walking to Lady Magda! Dangerous!! — Lady Paola: You slut! I... Barris: She should break in here. Take her out! Lady Paola: I even want to... want to...What are you doing! Let me go! Lady Paola: No! I won't go! You damned woman... You're ruined! What are you doing! Let me go! Barris: ... Lady Paola: ...You won't be good! Magda: ... Lady B: Aha... finally being taken away. Lady A: It's unbelievable... Lady B: After all, their family has done so many bad things... Lady A: These things are really crazy, Heehee~ Lady B: I've got some topics for the tea party tomorrow, yeah! Barris: Lady Ellenstein, are you alright? Magda: Uhh... Umm... Barris: Thanks for the information provided, Lady Kelly and Motiti. The Ministry of Justice has found the evidence of the Paola family being engaged in contract killing contraband trading, loan sharking, embezzling, and so on. Motiti: Yes, yes! Motiti saw her talking to the unfamiliar servant stealthily! Stealthily! They're bad guys! Barris: The Senate has signed an urgent document to deprive the Paolas of their noble titles. And they will be taken to the court. Barris: The good news is the land of Curing Hall won't be sold in a long while. The bad news is its ownership will be determined by the Senate according to normal practice. Magda: No... This is the best news. Enfeoffment is the privilege of the nobility. We Ellensteins will get what we lost back through our own efforts. Magda: Thank you all, officers, and you, Motiti and Lady Kelly... Barris: May I have the pleasure of dancing with you? Magda: ............ Barris: The business is over. Now let's talk about something private. Magda: Please go ahead. Barris: May I have the honor to invite you to have a dance? Magda: Sure... Story Chat 3 Eliza: I heard that the Paola family is deprived of its noble title by the Senate. Magda: Yes... The Curing Hall is safe now, so Mr. Barris can have a good rest... Eliza: He must be very tired recently. Finally, he can sleep well. Magda: You're right... He can relax his jangled nerves at last. Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 6 Category:Transcript